Field
Various high voltage systems may benefit from a suitable relay system. For example, a relay box may be provided with a shock and vibration resistant arrangement including a sealed coil box within the sealed relay box. The relay box may further be provided with a getter arranged to absorb a virtual leak of gas molecules into the switch cavity through weld joints or permeating through relay case metal walls. The getter can also be arranged to survive shock and vibration without releasing particles into the sealed relay box.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of high voltage systems may include various relay components. Conventional high voltage relays rely on sealing the coil compartment away from the contact assembly or switching compartment. However, these relays have a minimal shock and vibration capability inherent to their design. Conventional relays enclose the entire coil and contact assembly in one compartment without regard for separately sealing the interior components. Thus, any outgassing that may occur from coil wires will degrade the high voltage capability of the relay and render the relay not suited for high voltage applications.
Furthermore, in certain conventional systems, at least one position of the relay requires constant power to maintain the relay in that position. For example, a spring may bias a relay to a first position but may require an active electromagnet to remain in a second position. In conventional latching relays two permanent magnets are used, one for each position to hold the armature in place in position.
High voltage relays suffer from arcing, and thus it is important to ensure that no contamination occur in the area of the high voltage switching. Unfortunately, over time, gas molecules leak into the switch cavity through weld joints, permeate through relay case metal walls, or outgas from the various components results in early failure of such high voltage systems.